24fandomcom-20200223-history
Owen
|lastseen = }} Owen was a young field agent of CTU New York active during Day 8. Day 8 Agent Owen prepared to leave CTU with the team accompanying Cole Ortiz on an operation to capture the enriched uranium fuel rods belonging to Red Square. In the elevator, Agent Ortiz clipped a strap that Owen in his nervousness had forgotten about, and the young man apologized. Later, Owen determined that the truck they were about to raid had trace, but safe, elements of radiation. Inside the truck, the team found the corpses of Luka and Anton, but the rods had been stolen by Josef Bazhaev. When approached by Hastings, the young agent was confident that he could lead the field team to bring in Farhad Hassan. He recited a simple plan of action that appeared to be standard procedure, but did not impress the nearby Jack Bauer at all. Hastings soon replaced Owen with Jack as team leader. As they were heading to Forest Hills to pick up Farhad, Jack informed agents King and Lynch to come from the south while he and Owen covered their flank. Upon reaching the site, Owen was one of the agents sweeping the area and checking everything. Throughout the operation, Owen seemed concerned. After briefing him on their new operation to bait the IRK terrorists with Farhad's corpse, Jack assured him that he would be safe. Owen then went with Jack on the ambulance that carried Farhad's body to St. Julian's Hospital. After they arrived, Owen's role was to stand guard at the hospital entrance. Eventually, Marcos Al-Zacar arrived. Jack ordered Owen to follow Marcos' exact instructions while Chloe O'Brian and Arlo Glass attempted to jam the detonation frequency on his explosive vest. To do so, Chloe needed to have a visual of the vest, to determine its exact model. As Owen and Marcos headed to Farhad's room, Owen stopped in front of a surveillance camera and demanded Marcos to show him proof that he was carrying a bomb indeed. Marcos threatened to kill Owen, but eventually complied and opened his jacket, allowing Chloe to see the vest and identify the model. Marcos then led Owen into Farhad's room where he ordered him to lay on the ground. When the bomb detonator failed due to CTU's jamming, Owen stood up to attack Marcos. However, Marcos hit him first and knocked him down. Marcos jumped from the window of the room and hid in a hyperbolic chamber until Jack convinced him to come out to save his mother. The vest was remotely detonated, however, and Marcos died. Owen was part of the team with Jack, Cole and King after CTU had been hit with an EMP and therefore could not follow Tarin Faroush and his co-conspirators; their latest lead as given to them by Marcos before he was killed. They stumbled upon the terrorists after following their trail where they last were seen on CTU surveillance. The terrorists' snipers pinned the agents to a corner while Faroush and Samir Mehran escaped with the rods. In an effort to escape their captivity, Jack devised a plan in which they used the armoured protection of their car's outer metal to walk to a better position. is unable to save Owen, who dies after trying to save an injured Agent King from enemy fire]] They constructed the protection, but during their walk away agent King became scared and ran, breaking the barrier. He was shot instantly but did not die. As the others made it to cover, Owen wanted to go and get King. Jack told him not to, because he would not make it there and back alive. Owen ran for King anyway, and Jack and Cole gave protective fire. Their efforts were in vain, however, as Owen himself was shot. Jack dragged him back to cover and tried to save his life but was not successful. Before he died, Owen asked Jack if King had made it. Although the other agent had died, Jack told Owen that he was still alive so that Owen felt that his effort was worthwhile. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Deceased characters